


When The Night Comes

by SebastianBaker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Dark Poetry, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianBaker/pseuds/SebastianBaker
Summary: They call it storm.
Kudos: 1





	When The Night Comes

When the night comes  
He comes  
To prove that I’m wrong  
To prove that I’m wrong

When the night comes  
He comes  
To prove that I’m strong  
To prove that I’m strong

When the night comes  
He comes  
To prove that I’m in love  
To prove that I’m in love

When the night comes  
He comes  
As a devil  
He’s ready to hang me fatally  
The death’s kiss

Who stole your love?  
Who put flowers in her arms?  
When the night comes where are you?

Don’t you know how to destroy a man?  
I tell you  
Burn his heart  
And then  
And then…  
Wait for the night comes  
Like a whisper  
He comes  
Tears and rain  
Finding for a sweet revenge

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, tell me, please!!


End file.
